


The One in Which Anakin Gets Scarred for Life

by here_comes_the_moose



Series: My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin being a drama queen, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody is not amused, Crack Treated Seriously, He’s seen something he never wanted to see, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Interrupted Sexy Times, M/M, Obi-Wan is so embarrassed, anakin is scarred for life, kind of crack, though he has the right to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose
Summary: Anakin needs to ask Obi-Wan something, but he never learned how to knock, and gets the shock of his life.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847041
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217





	The One in Which Anakin Gets Scarred for Life

Anakin was walking to Obi-Wan’s quarters to ask him a question about Ahsoka’s new and heightened interest in the opposite sex. Anakin knew what it was like to be a teenager, since he was one not too long ago, but he was a bit lost on how to talk with his own Padawan about certain things. He figured Obi-Wan could help, since he always knew what to say and had had similar conversations with Anakin, although they were much more conservative than what he hoped to tell Ahsoka, since that had been before the Jedi Reform following the chaos after Palpatine’s execution.

In hindsight, Anakin probably, no _definitely_ , should have knocked.

He had been so lost in thought, and was so used to just entering Obi-Wan’s room, that he hadn’t registered the fact that Obi-Wan was not in the main area, nor had he noticed the noises and grunts of “You’re so good for me, cyare, so tight” coming from behind the closed bedroom door. He simply barged in, thinking that maybe Obi-Wan was reading in bed.

The second he realized what he was seeing, he froze and gasped.

In front of him, he saw Obi-Wan on all fours with his butt in the air, his eyes closed in bliss, and his mouth open in a moan while Cody, who was wearing his _helmet_ no less, grunts and thrusts into him from behind while pulling on his hair. 

The second they hear the gasp, they stop and look at Anakin with wide eyes, as if they were a creature caught in the lights of a speeder. Anakin doesn't think he's ever seen Obi-Wan look more embarrassed; not that time he caught Anakin watching a pornographic holovid when he was fifteen, nor that time he had eaten something dodgy on a mission and had been horribly gassy as a result, and not even the time Ahsoka had made a sex joke a few weeks ago. Hell, Obi-Wan hadn't even looked this embarrassed when he had been researching some wildlife on Ryloth with Anakin and Cody and had told Cody to "give him the orgasm" instead of organism, before he and Cody had gotten together. 

"I'm so sorry!" Anakin yelps before running out of the room and down the hall as if there was a fire in Obi-Wan's room. It wasn't as if Anakin thought his former master was some holy virgin or something- he had had the misfortune of sharing a wall more than once with Obi-Wan and Cody and _they were not quiet_ \- but it was a whole other thing to actually _walk in_ on Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, the famed Negotiator _getting railed from behind_.

In said room, Cody has already pulled out and he and Obi-Wan are under the covers, the mood having been thoroughly killed by the incident. Obi-Wan has his very red face buried in his hands.

"Cyare, he'll be fine, he's an adult,"Cody assures, rubbing Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I've traumatized him," Obi-Wan cries. "I can never look him in the eye again, this is so embarrassing. It's not even like, oh we were under the covers in the dark, we _had the lights on_ and you could clearly see _everything_. Oh dear, we weren't even doing it in any sort of respectable position!"

"Well, you did tell me to 'screw you like a whore'," Cody says. Obi-Wan just glares at him.

\---------

"It's okay, Skyguy, it happens to a lot of people," Ahsoka says as she rubs Anakin's back. He had run into her room and immediately curled up on her bed and rocked back and forth. When she asked what had happened, he just blurted out "Obi-Wan has sex!" She had been confused, because obviously Obi-Wan has sex, and had asked him to elaborate, and he had told her about how he had walked in on Cody doing Obi-Wan from behind.

"This is terrible!" Anakin cries. "I need to put bacta in my eyes. Then I need to leave the Order and go back to Tattoine, because I can never see Obi-Wan again. Kriff, Ahsoka, it was awful! Why is this happening?"

"Skyguy, I know this is rough, but it'll be okay," Ahsoka says. "Just give it a little bit of time. Try to think of something else."

"Okay, I'll trying thinking of other things. I'll try meditating," Anakin says, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. After a few minutes, Anakin gives up and lets out a yell of frustration.

"Ugh, I can't get it out of my head! I can't stop seeing it!" Anakin cries, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. "Talk to me about something. Anything, just nothing about sex or Obi-Wan or Cody."

"Um, okay," Ahsoka raises an eyebrow. "How is Padmé doing?"

"She's good," Anakin's expression softens. "We've been thinking of trying to have a baby soon, which is- Oh my Force, I can't have a baby! I can never have sex again!" Ahsoka grimaces at the thought of her master having sex, but she also sighs at his dramatics. 

"Skyguy, you can still have sex. Wow I never thought I would say that. Okay, yes what happened is pretty scarring, but from what I've heard, you need to just act like nothing's changed. Obi-Wan is most likely more scarred than you are, since he was the one caught in an awkward spot, and Cody is most likely also pretty embarrassed. Just show that you don't see either of them differently," Ahsoka says.

"You're wise, little one," Anakin offers her a smile. "You're right. I'll wait until I see them again, and apologize for intruding. It was just a shock; I've never seen that side of Obi-Wan. Nor do I want to ever again."

"Yeah, I don't want that for you either," Ahsoka chuckles. "I thought we were under attack or something from how you were ran in. You really need to learn to knock."

Anakin chuckles and runs his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm not making that mistake again."

"What did you even need from Obi-Wan anyways?" Ahsoka asks. 

Anakin winces before replying, "Uh, not the time for this conversation, Snips. It's still a bit sensitive."

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting twice in one day? Not as likely as you think. This has literally never happened before that I remember. I had this idea and I couldn't shake it, so I just wrote it out and before I knew it, I was done. It's probably out of character, since I'm still working with the characters, but I like it, so hopefully you like it too. :) Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
